


Trifecta

by echoinautumn (maybetwice)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Genderswap, Multi, Rule 63, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetwice/pseuds/echoinautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru doesn't know what he's asking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trifecta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/8704.html?thread=7217664#t7217664) at [](http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/)**st_xi_kink_meme** because I am done being ashamed of it. Cone of shame is off on this one :D

*

Hikaru wants to pretend this wasn’t his idea, that he didn’t start thinking about this months before he even brought it up to Polina. He wishes that she thought of it first, or if she _did_ , that she had said something before he did, to somehow make it less shameful. She hadn’t taken it poorly, hadn’t accused him of being one of _those guys_ when he first stammered out the suggestion, and he’s been glad for that, because he _isn’t_ one of those guys. There are plenty of them in existence, but Hikaru has never objectified Polina, has never made her some kind of tool for the purpose of a fantasy or for proving a point about his masculinity.

It started just thinking about fucking her with someone else watching, him showing someone else that she was his, that he _loves_ her. After that, it got a little out of hand. Hikaru caught himself imagining the person touching themselves, then touching _her_ then—God, it was such a terrible progression, but he can’t help that he wants it. Having Polina is too good not to ever share, knowing that she’s always going to come home to him at the end of the night. Three years together and Hikaru is confident that he has her as much as she has _him_. They’re confident enough in one another to do this, and even Polina knows that it’s so.

“I would not do this if I did not trust you, if I did not think you trusted me,” she explains while waiting in their quarters for Kirk— _Jim_ —to show up for this. She has a short glass in her hand, half-full of the Risian rum they bought on their shore leave there three months before. It’s not like the vodka she swears by from home, in Russia, but she doesn’t complain about it often, which Hikaru just takes to mean that she really likes it.

Hikaru planned to ask Jim personally, but Polina took charge of the situation, asked for a moment with the captain, and asked him point-blank before Hikaru could even summon the courage to schedule an appointment to talk about this, which was what he’d been planning to do. Jim had agreed readily, a little _too_ readily as far as Hikaru is concerned, but he was the one who asked in the first place, if Polina might be up for an extra person, for the _Captain_ , just one night. It would be dumb to get jealous now, especially after Polina had accepted the idea, deigned to discuss the costs and benefits for a quarter of an hour, and then decided that it would happen no matter what.

By the time the chime for their quarters sounds, Hikaru’s palms are a little sweaty and his uniform feels too hot, too tight, even though he’s already shed his gold jersey for the day and hung it in the closet next to Polina’s uniform dress. They exchange a look and Polina starts to stand before he waves her back down and approaches the door himself.

“Jim,” he greets, hoping he doesn’t sound too grim, but Jim laughs when he sees his face and waits for him to step aside and let him in before he addresses either of them. The rumor that Jim doesn’t sleep with his crew has always been pretty unfounded, even if he doesn’t do it often and has always been particular about who it is in the case that it backfires and ruins someone’s career. Obviously, Jim has considered the two of them and decided that it’s worth the risk like with everyone else, but that doesn’t encourage Hikaru at all. It just means that Jim knows that neither of them would make a big deal about this.

Suddenly, it seems like a bad idea to do this at all, but Polina has set aside her drink and is approaching Jim with a curious expression.

“I wasn’t sure if you would actually come,” she confesses, threading her fingers between Hikaru’s when she comes to stand next to him. Hikaru tears his eyes away from Jim and looks at her, but she’s still staring at Jim with the same curved smile ghosted on her lips and the same tilt to her head.

“Here I am,” Jim offers with a weak smile. For the first time, Hikaru thinks that Jim might feel just as awkward as he does, that Polina is the only one with any real control over this. Maybe, just maybe, this is an exception. Maybe Jim doesn’t actually make a habit of fucking his crew. Maybe he’s only doing it because he’s been holding some torch for Polina ever since she was seventeen, ever since they met, or even before, it’s not like she was totally invisible at the Academy.

The stream of ever-disintegrating thoughts rushing through Hikaru’s head is stopped entirely when Polina rocks forward onto her toes and kisses Jim, her fingers tight around Hikaru’s like she’s jumping into the sea and he’s her only lifeline to pull her back in. They look _pretty_ together, would probably look better than Hikaru does with her, but he barely has the chance to finish the wicked, self-destructive thought before she returns to him, pushing him back toward the bed and peeling off his uniform shirt with the same expert touch that’s been doing this for three years now.

Jim follows after her, stripping for efficiency rather than any kind of grace, but Polina is the one who strips Hikaru to his underwear before even thinking to remove the t-shirt and shorts she’d put on after taking off her uniform when they got back to their quarters, trembling in nervous anticipation. Hikaru exchanges a look with him when she laughs, pulling them both onto the bed with her and falling back against the pillows.

“We’re going to do this, right?” she asks, and if there was ever a doubt in Hikaru’s mind, it’s banished entirely now. His fingers trace her kneecaps, the smooth, perfect lines of her thighs, and he doesn’t breathe until his fingertips slip on the slick from her cunt.

“Oh, God,” he moans, secretly pleased as she moans for him with his fingers teasing her. “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” He laughs and she rolls her eyes, but it’s just a façade of normalcy over the tempered desire they’ve been hiding from everyone, even one another. She wanted this as much as he did, even if she never said as much, and it’s apparent now. This more than Jim’s quiet acquiescence to the time they need to prepare for the real thing is what pacifies Hikaru, what prepares him for what will actually happen, not just the potentially disastrous fulfillment of a fantasy.

“Let me feel,” Jim finally interjects, sensing that they’re ready to fully acknowledge that he’s here, even if Hikaru is still a little reserved about it, feeling irrationally protective of Polina, even though she’s not going anywhere. It’s in her eyes, every one of her movements. She loves him, she’s not leaving him, not for anything.

Hikaru slides his fingers away and sticks one in his mouth, flooding his senses with the heady scent of her arousal. Polina spreads her legs a little wider to accommodate the both of them, and Jim tickles her ribs, the soft peaks of her humble breasts, not even trying to get closer to touching her. Polina tries to push herself up and do something, though Hikaru isn’t sure what, she’s always been a little unpredictable. Then Jim actually slides his fingers over her clit and Hikaru watches her mouth fall open when he touches her, fingertips dancing over her as teasingly as when he was touching the rest of her body.

“Oh, fuck, you’re right,” Jim mumbles and Polina shoots him a dirty look to rival all the ones she’s ever leveled on Hikaru. Jim grins when he dips the tip of his finger into her and it takes everything Hikaru has not to be jealous, not to slap his hand away and tell him that _he’s_ the only one that’s allowed to tease her like that.

“Do you always get this wet for him?” he continues, circling his thumb around her clit, his middle finger sliding all the way into her slow enough that Hikaru sees every centimeter disappear into Polina. She grips the sheets and closes her eyes, but Hikaru moves closer; too aroused to be ashamed of how hard he is watching this from the outside, all the things he does to her every night.

“Every night,” Polina answers for herself, though Hikaru might have answered if he’d been aware enough to think of something coherent to say. Her eyebrows are tight together, the same as when she’s agitated, irritated about something, but she pulls Hikaru’s hand toward her, kissing his fingertips. “Hikaru, please,” she adds in a soft whisper, barely soft enough for him to hear, but it’s enough to knock him out of his stupor. She doesn’t have to tell him twice, he somehow already knows exactly what it is she wants, and he’s glad to give it to her.

“What are you—” Jim begins, but when Hikaru touches her and pushes a finger in next to his, he understands and smirks. “Should have known,” he smirks, but if there’s a taunt waiting to come after for her wanting both of them inside her, for not wanting to be without Hikaru, it doesn’t come. He works in tandem with Hikaru, until Polina shakes her head in a silent request with no will behind it when she arches up and comes with a shudder that seems to shake the solid column of her spine itself, rather than her smooth thighs.

Hikaru pulls his fingers away first because he knows that she’s sensitive after coming, every nerve exposed and aflame with desire. Jim is slower to catch on, something that sends another spike of tension through Hikaru’s chest, like he’s made a mistake in trusting him with Polina, but it disappears quickly when she kisses his palm and rests her cheek in the curved hollow he forms it into.

“I want both of you,” she finally murmurs and the knot in Hikaru’s chest loosens, relieved to know that this is more than giving into his whims.

Jim nods, faster on the uptake that Hikaru is this time, but he’s already holding out a hand, explaining that she can go slow sucking his cock when Hikaru fucks her, but she bats his hand away stubbornly.

“No,” she says firmly and Hikaru knows that neither of them has a choice in this, no matter what they might want. “I want both of you inside me, like with...” Her voice dies, her cheeks hot and pink.

“Like with our fingers?” Jim offers, but he’s searching for Hikaru’s gaze instead of Polina’s. “Don’t you think you’re a little, uh. Little? I mean, maybe, but I’m kind of…” Hikaru meets his eyes and feels a surge of appreciation that they share the same reservations about this. They haven’t even gotten free of their boxers, but Hikaru isn’t naïve enough to think that the rumors about Jim’s size are completely unfounded.

“I want this,” she insists again, watching Hikaru as he pulls off his boxers, her lips parted and eyes unsubtly staring at his erection. “Hikaru, I—”

He grins, first at her, then broadly at Jim. “You’ll get it,” he promises, rolling her onto his chest and stretching out on his back. She laughs in delight and he pushes her curls from her face, opening his mouth to tell her that he loves her, how beautiful she is like this, but then the tip of his cock brushes against her slick folds and his mind goes blissfully blank.

Jim rolls his eyes and watches them with the corners of his mouth turned up, like they’re a pair of romping puppies he thinks are particularly adorable. The expression passes quickly, replaced by eager lust.

“Am I going to get my shot, Hikaru?” he asks without any malice, just an open grin as he brushes his fingers down Polina’s spine. Like a chain reaction, Polina squirms and rocks against Hikaru, whose eyes flutter closed in restraint.

“Fuck, yes, get on with it then,” Hikaru chides, forgetting his reservations about it until Jim’s fingers brush over his balls when he rests his hand on the curve of Polina’s ass.

“You two keep any lube in here?” he asks, all bravado and cheer, but his voice shakes a little. Whether it’s in lust or nerves, Hikaru isn’t sure, but Polina is the one who has the presence of mind to reach into their night table and press the small tube they’ve reserved for special circumstances into Jim’s hand.

“You don’t have to go slow,” she tells him. Hikaru is the only one who can see Jim’s face twist from nervousness to disbelief in a second, but he nods reassuringly when Jim tries to catch his eye.

“We’ve done it before,” he laughs, tracing the outline of her ribs with his fingertips and making her shiver. “Just hurry up.”

Jim’s done it before, too, and that much is obvious from the determined expression on his face, the gentle way he eases a finger inside of her. Hikaru is usually much faster about preparation, and he’s impatient to fuck her, but he can wait a few minutes longer to watch her face and feel her breath on his cheek in heavy gasps as Jim finishes stretching her.

“Okay, enough. I’m ready,” she pants. Jim grins hesitantly when he pulls out his fingers, but he waits until the tip of Hikaru’s cock is touching her cunt before he starts to push into her ass. Polina doesn’t have the patience for their chivalry. She pushes back against him, rocks down against Hikaru, and her soft whimper is lost in the twin cries from both Jim and Hikaru because it’s too much, too suddenly. Hikaru has been inside her more times than he can count over the last few years, they’ve done everything he can imagine doing with a woman, and she always feels the same: hot and tight and so, so wet for him. Now, though, Hikaru can close his eyes and feel all of the same things, but she’s tighter than usual, and he can feel _Jim_ up against his cock, both of them pressed balls deep inside of her.

“Oh, _Christ_ ,” Jim whispers, his chest pressed against Polina’s back, but his face hovering a few inches away from Hikaru’s. “You don’t know how pretty you two are.”

Polina laughs for Hikaru, her chest shaking against his while he just marvels that Jim could even think that when it’s the same thought that crossed Hikaru’s mind when Jim kissed her the first time. It takes him a few seconds to get hold of himself and meet Jim’s eyes. He seems to understand, though, because when Hikaru pulls back, Jim does, too, and thrusts back in at the same time, in perfect harmony with Hikaru. It’s well worth the shuddering, guttural moan that breaks up Polina’s string of Russian curses that doesn’t stop when they do it again, falling into rhythm and spiraling upward toward climax, building and falling all at the same time.

Jim has his eyes shut tight, but they fly open suddenly when he thrusts in hard and kisses Hikaru, chaste except for the nip of his teeth on his lower lip. Hikaru can _feel_ when Jim comes, the shudder that echoes through Polina and finally into Hikaru’s cock, or from Jim’s lips into Hikaru and then through Polina. They’re all three tangled together so tightly that Hikaru can’t think straight, can’t think where one begins and the others end.

Polina sobs against Hikaru’s chest when she comes, shaking so hard that he’s afraid she’d fly apart if she weren’t pinned between the two of them, and her sharp fingernails drag down his chest, leaving bright welts behind. He gasps and breaks from the kiss with Jim, falling after her orgasm, chasing behind her like he always does, pulsing out his orgasm into her so intensely that he whites out for a few, blissful seconds.

When Hikaru comes to his senses again, Polina is limp on his chest, trembling and weak, though she’ll never admit it later. He touches her cheek affectionately and kisses her, grunting softly when Jim pulls out and collapses on the mattress next to them.

“Thanks,” he mutters, as if they’re doing him some favor by allowing him to ride out his afterglow in their bed. Hikaru laughs, but Polina kisses Jim while Hikaru is still softening inside her.

“Thank you, Jim.” She grins and smoothes out his hair, lying out on Hikaru’s chest. “And thank you, Hikaru,” she adds, kissing him sweetly, slower than she did for Jim.

“No hard feelings?” Jim asks, nudging Hikaru like he could read his thoughts during the ordeal, but Hikaru shakes his head and nudges him back, his fingers tracing the bumpy length of Polina’s spine, almost possessive.

He doesn’t want to ruin this with words, but Jim needs his reassurances, and so he nods, pulling Polina against his chest when he finally slips out of her while rolling onto his side.

“None at all.”


End file.
